Dream Fic
by Majin Gemma
Summary: Umm well it's a dream i had... The Z Fighters are asked to join the dark tournament where they meet some strange and mysterous people, Some of the Z fighters fall in love. But do their 'lovers' have other motives? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z xXx M.
1. The Tournament

This Fanfic is based on a dream I had. So it doesn't make to much sense….

Mirai Trunks is for some reason in the 'past' and has been living there for a while now... (I can't decide why so im just gonna say Bulma died and he wanted company so went to the past. Or something like that)

It's set after the Buu saga but Gohan and Videl aren't together..(Because I hate Videl and I've got plans for Gohan and an OC)

And yes I am aware that I've stolen the Dark Tournament from Yu Yu Hakusho but it's what happened in my dream so IT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW!

And the Black Circle is a short manga I drew on day so I took the characters out of that.

(In my dream me and my friends were there. But I thought that was crap so took us out and put them in instead)

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or YYH Cries

START

Mirai Trunks slammed the door of the Capsule Corporation and took of into the air. 'God damn woman' He mumbled under his breath' looking down at the ground as he flew over, the Capsule corp. grounds, he noticed his father training (Nothing unusual there).

Dropping his ki so Vegeta wouldn't noticed, Mirai lowered himself to the ground behind the training Vegeta. Trunks leaned against a tree and casually watched his dad sparring with his invisible partner. Trunks never got to spend much time with his dad, him being who he is there wasn't any time for anything apart from eating, sleeping and training, the closest Trunks ever got to him was watching him. He hated to have to do, but it was the only way he could feel even slightly close to him.

Vegeta dropped out of the sky upon realizing he was being watch and landed on the ground in front Mirai, startling him slightly Trunks straightened up. He was afraid of his dad's wrath. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and walked extremely straight, Straighter than most people thought possible, approaching the quivering Trunks.

"What are you doing here boy?" Vegeta questioned Trunks quirking his brow.

Vegeta tilted his head slightly looking more, and more intimidating every second. Vegeta was quite a bit shorter than Mirai but some how managed to scare him every time.

"I was just, just. On my way to school and I wanted to ask you something" Trunks made something up on the spot so he didn't look weak in front of Vegeta, if Vegeta knew Trunks wanted to bond more with the Prince of all Saiyajins (Even if it was a dead race) he would probably treat him worse than he all ready did. Not that Trunks thought this was possible.

"Well?" Vegeta made his impatience clear to Trunks who still hadn't asked him anything.

"Umm..I just wanted to know…Well. Yah no it's not even that important I'll ask you later when you've got more time" With that Trunks quickly sped away into the sky leaving a rather bewildered Vegeta behind, even with all that extra training he couldn't have even dreamed of moving as fast as Trunks had at that moment.

TIME CHANGE

Trunks arrived at school and meet up with Gohan and Videl. Gohan wasn't going out with Videl but Chichi had made it very clear they were defiantly going to be a couple in the near future. She had even started to plan out their wedding day.

Trunks sat down next to Gohan at the table. They were in a large class room sitting right at the back. The tables were wooden and falling apart. Every table had its own little lesson to be learned carved in by the previous student. Trunks table had _'When life gets hard fuck it'; _this always seemed to amuse Trunks when he read it.

The lesson began and the teacher, who was late again. Started of by going over what they had done last lesson. Not that it made any difference to Trunks; he was going to fail no matter how many times he went over it.

Gohan nudged Trunks in the ribs and passed him a note.

It read

'_Trunks, Dende told me the coolest thing yesterday, he told me not to tell you and to wait for him to tell everyone at the same time but I can't keep it a secret any more!!'_

Trunks read the letter and became slightly confused. 'What could Gohan be told that Trunks can't, and what could be so important that Gohan (The great, honest, Saiya man) would tell him when he's not supposed to?'

Trunks turned to look at Gohan furrowing his brow to emphasize his confusion.

Gohan just ignored him and carried on taking notes. Trunks then realized he was doing this on purpose, he knew Trunks was just as impatient as his father and couldn't stand not knowing something.

"-Psst- Gohan." Trunks nudged the other Demi Saiyajin in the ribs, but still got know reply.

"GOOOHAAAAN" Trunks said in a loud sort of whisper that could be heard across the class room. Even their partially deaf teacher heard it.

"MASTER BREIFS! If you wish to fail my lesson then you're going the right way about it" Trunks jolted upright in his seat and opened his eyes as wide as they could possibly go.

After being satisfied Mirai's reaction the teacher carried on with the lesson. Gohan just sat in his seat sniggering.

TIME CHANGE

Trunks walked out of the lesson and caught up with the power walking Gohan.

"So Gohan, 'gonna' tell me what Dende told you?" Trunks was eager to be in the loop.

Gohan just shock his head at how excited a seventeen year old could be.

"Trunks if you calm down I might think about it" Gohan said calmly. He was desperate to tell Trunks he just loved watching him squirm. Trunks immediately perked up and began to smile sweetly. Just like his chibi self did when he wanted something.

Gohan just giggled again and took Trunks buy the arm and pulled him of somewhere were there were less people.

They walked outside and over to an old oak tree. They both stood under the tree alone.

Gohan stared at Trunks unable to keep his excitement in any longer he bared a huge grin on his face and took in a deep breath.

"Okay. The other day I went over to Kami's look out to see piccolo, who unfortunately wasn't there. So I decided to see Dende while I was there, and he was really worried. So I asked him what the matter was and he told me that the greatest fighters in the universe are fighting over who will be ruler. Apparently it's been going on for century's now; we were never involved because of the low power levels on our planet but now al the strongest fighters across the universe have been invited to what they call 'The dark tournament'. Dende's really worried about who's going to become ruler and is going to ask us to compete. THIS IS GREAT ISN'T IT?!" Gohan's grin grew even bigger than it was before. Trunks just stood, wide eyed not quite believing what he was just told. Then after a moment of realization he finally asked.

"And why is this great?" Trunks asked furrowing his brow. Trunks couldn't quite understand how this was a good thing.

"We finally get to fight for real. No more sparring!" Gohan always entered the martial arts competitions but usually won effortlessly (unless Vegeta had entered as well).

Trunks could tell Gohan didn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation but Trunks didn't want to be the one to 'crash his thunder'.

TIME CHANGE

Trunks and Gohan landed on the ground of Kami's look out. Every one was there, none of them knew why except for Trunks and Gohan. Trunks walked over to Goku who was helping himself to the food Mr. Popo had cooked.

"Hey Goku, long time no see" Trunks patted Goku on the back getting his attention. All though Trunks and Gohan were friends Trunks rarely went round Gohan's house, you could never tell when Chichi was there. Goku turned around; swallowing the last of the rice he had previously shoved into his gob, and waved at Trunks. Trunks was about to start a conversation when all went quiet, Dende had walked in.

Dende bite his lip, trying to find a way he could explain it to everyone.

"As you all know, you are the strongest warriors on this planet, in fact in the galaxy, but im sad to inform you that there may be stronger fighters in the other galaxies." Dende waited for a response but only got silence and a bunch of confused faces; no-one was sure where he was going with this.

"Well, you see. For the past century and group called the 'Black Circle' and the people of Vista have been arguing and fighting over who will rule the universe, Vegeta should now something about this because Vegetasei was once asked to help the Vistarians. Last week they announced that there will be a tournament and the victor of this tournament will rule the universe. People form all over the universe are gathering to fight in this tournament, They've called it, '_The Dark Tournament'. _ And as you can imagine I am extremely worried about who will win, so im asking you as the Guardian of Earth, and as you're friend. Will you compete in the tournament?" Dende finished what he was saying and stared into the eyes of Goku, Everyone knew that Goku was probably the one who would win if any of them was going to.

Goku nodded and then the rest followed suit, even Vegeta (If any one wanted to rule the universe it was going to be Vegeta). Dende just laughed, he hadn't expected this reaction.

So the Z fighters planned on going to Vista, and battle it out against the strongest fighters in the universe to see who will rule.

(YAAAAYYY!!.. I DID IT!)


	2. Meeting New People

A/N: Chibi Trunks will be called Trunks from now on and Mirai Trunks will be called Mirai…

Everyone had gathered outside of Capsule Corporation's front door. They were all gorping at the new ship Bulma and her dad had built, this one was three times the size of the lasts ones they built, it had to fit more people on this time. The doors where pure white and sparkled in the sunlight. The words '_Capsule Corporation' _were flawlessly painted on the side, and the windows where smudge less and perfect.

The doors opened and out stepped Bulma's dad. Giving the go ahead the z fighters, and Vegeta, ran up the ramp and into the shuttle. Inside was even more spectacular, there seemed to be a fully furnished house inside.

They were all strapped in and ready to go, when Videl arrived outside screaming Gohan's name. She had chichi with her.

"Gohan! You are not leaving the planet unless im coming with you!" Videl began to pound on the door, but stopped when it opened. Goku and Gohan stood at the top of the ramp waiting for them.

"Chichi there's just no more room for you there's already too many people coming as it is." Goku tried persuading his wife to go home.

"Oh really, well Bulma gets to go and she's taking Trunks, WHO HAS TAKEN GOTEN WITH HIM!" Chichi shouted the last part to that Trunks could hear her. Goku realized that there was no way he could ever convince Chichi to go home with out fighting her, and he was not in the mood for that. Both Goku and Gohan stepped aside allowing Chichi to enter, as for Videl, there was no sign of her. Goku closed the door and turned around to find Videl all ready inside. 'Man she's fast' Goku thought to himself as he walked over to the only vacant seat.

So far there were 16 going on the flight, and they were all hoping that no-one else would turn up. (The Sixteen Are, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Dende, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Mirai, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulma's dad, Chichi, Videl, 18 and Krillen)

TIME CHANGE

Mid flight Goku finally asked.

"Dende, tell me about some of the fighters me might be up against" This was the only thing to prepare himself Goku could do, there were so many people on the flight you could hardly move.

"Well, the Vistarians are not so different from the Saiyajin's. They look the same, apart from not having a tail, and they spend their whole lives training and fighting. One of the only differences between the Saiyajin's and the Vistarians is that the Vistarians are an only male race, a bit like Namekians."

Vegeta and Piccolo both perked up upon hearing their race.

"WELL! AREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL US ABOUT THEIR STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES?" Vegeta bellowed at the top of his lungs, scaring for Dende half to death, who jumped back, out of fear.

"W well. I don't really know much about them. I know that they use the same type of energy as you lot. I know a lot about the Black Circle, if you want to know."

Every one looked eager to hear anything about the ones they were against. Dende noted the faces and began to describe them.

"The Black Circle is made up of 3 warriors, all female." Vegeta smirked, he was about as sexist as they come. Goku elbowed him and motioned for Dende to continue.

"They use a type of energy which is rare. In fact, it's said that only those in the Black Circle can use it." Every one by this time had gathered around Dende in a small circle.

"So, what type of energy is it then?" Gohan questioned the small Namek.

"Umm. I've only heard rumors about it. Im told that it's a form of shadow, they call it '_the shadow cast' _but they are extremely strong even with out this energy and they are incredibly wise." Dende looked down at his feet feeling kind of stupid of giving the enemy such complements.

"We're here. I think" Mr. Briefs stood up looking out of the front, and only, window of the space shuttle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I THINK'?!" Chichi rose from her seat screaming.

"IF WE'RE LOST, SO HELP ME GOD!" Goku casually placed a hand on her back to try and calm her down.

"Yeah, this it" Dende said also walking to the front window. The scene from the window was of a small blue and green planet, not much different from earth.

"Okay then every one to, you're seats." Every one walked over the a seat, sat down and strapped themselves in. Bulma and Mr. Briefs fiddled with a few buttons and dials and the space shuttle began to move.

Hurtling forward all Yamcha could see was white, nothing but white. Like when some one shines a bright light in your eyes early in the morning.

"Tien, if I don't make it. I want you to know." Yamcha turned to where he thought Tien was, not that he could see anything anyway.

"I. I..." Yamcha was cut of by the sound of something breaking and then the shuttle hit something hard, and began to roll over a few times before finally stopping.

Mirai opened his eyes to find he was lying on grass. He sat up and looked around a bit, to his left was a sleeping Girl. She must have been about fifteen. She had shoulder length blue hair and a fringe that went over one eye. She was wearing a black pleated skirt with nothing else but a black bikini on. She had one knee high boot on and just an ankle doc martin on the other leg. Mirai had never seen her before in his life; of did he know where he was. Mirai sat up fully and crossed his legs. 'Oh yeah I remember now. Im on Vista, im here for the Dark Tournament.' Lost in his own thought he had not noticed that the girl lying next to him had woken up.

"Took you long enough, you've been out for like four hours" The girl beside him commented. Slowly turning his head Mirai faced the girl. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale but blemish free. Her lips were full and a deep red. Mirai gazed deep into her Ocean eyes. The girl just giggled and stood up, before walking away from him over to a small bag.

"Are you hungry?" The girl asked Mirai while rummaging through her bag.

"I don't have much. I had expected to be there by now." The girl pulled out a small bar of, what Trunks thought to be, chocolate. She walked back over to him and handed him the bar. Mirai took the bar and stared at it curiously, before opening it slowly, half expecting something to pop out. The girl watched closely and smiled sweetly before saying;

"There's nothing wrong with it, I swear." After reassurance Mirai hurriedly ate the chocolate.

"So did you come here for the Dark Tournament?" The Girl questioned Mirai.

Mirai just nodded.

"Did you come her with friends?" Mirai fought inside himself to find his voice, hi didn't want her to think he couldn't talk.

"Y yes." The girl just nodded in a sort of way to 'Okay'

"So, where are they?"

"our ship crashed and ..Well... I don't know what happened to them" Mirai looked at his feet, 'What is something bad happened. And I wasn't there to help'.

"Are they going to the Dark Tournament as well?"

"Y yeah." The girl noticed the worry in Mirai's voice and placed a hand on his knee, making him blush slightly.

"Don't worry, there probably waiting there for you. Im supposed to be meeting my friends as well. We can help each other look if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice".

The girl stood up and grabbed her bag, motioning for Mirai to follow.

"My names Mirai by the way" Mirai held out a hand in front of him for the girl to shake.

"Jesebella" The girl replied and shock Mirai's hand.

"So what kind of a name is Mirai?" Jesebella asked as they moved through the field of flowers.

"Well it's not my real name, my names Trunks, but people just call me Mirai"

TIME CHANGE

They arrived t a large building, I bit like a coliseum. There were all sorts of aliens standing outside in a long queue. Jesebella and Mirai stepped up to the end of the queue but when the 'thing' in front noticed Jesebella standing behind him quickly moved aside quivering in fear. Every one did that in the line until Mirai and Jesebella were at the front.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked Jess, but he got no reply.

The guy at ticket booth also seemed to quake in fear upon the sight of Jesebella.

"T, tickets please ma'am." The guy in the booth held out a shaky hand.

"Crap, Dende had my ticket."

"Don't worry," Jesebella turned to the guy in the booth gave him her ticket.

"He's with me" Jess said to the guy, pointing over her shoulder to Mirai.

The guy in the booth just nodded and opened the door.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it." Mirai said with a huge grin on his face.

Once in side Mirai spotted Goku's hair from a mile away.

"OH, MY FRIENDS ARE OVER THERE" Mirai shouted rather happy that he had actually found them. He began to walk away from Jesebella over to Goku but stopped when he realized she wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" Mirai asked

"There not my friends." Jesebella said bluntly.

"Oh. Well I thought that with all of them looking as well you could be able to find you're friends" Mirai gave a sweet smile to Jesebella and held out a hand for her to take. He didn't want to separate from her just yet. He barely knew her and he felt like he was in love. Jesebella's face suddenly grew a huge smile on it as she skipped forward and took Mirai's hand.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma shouted running over to see him. Mirai went red as Bulma mumbled words of concern to him.

"Erm, mum. This is Jesebella." Trunks motioned to Jess. Jesebella just waved. The rest of the gang walked over to see what the fuss was about. Dende's face vaulted.

"JEEEESSSSEEEEBBEEEELLLLLAAAA!" A voice was screaming Jess' name in the distance and slowly grew louder as it got closer. Jesebella's face reddened, she knew who it was and she knew what they were going to say when they got there.

Two girls approached the gang parting them so they could get to Jesebella.

One was shorter and had long black hair that waved, curled and flicked its way to the floor, but was neatly tied back in a French plait. The other Girl was only slightly taller but had shorter brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail, her hair was also wavy.

Jesebella just locked at the floor.

"WEEEEL, Jess it seem our eyes weren't wrong. You _ARE _here with a Saiyajin." The shorter girl commented pointing over to Mirai.

"NO NO NO NO NOOO! You've got it _all _wrong, I mean, it's not what it looks like." Jesebella waved her hand in front of her face in defense but it was all in vain. The other girls paid no attention and walked up to Mirai.

"I thought Raditz was bad, but this one. He's a whole other story." The taller girl shock her head in disgust.

"Look it's not like that. I found him unconscious and, I mean, I bet he's not even a Saiyajin" Jesebella turned to Mirai. "Right?"

Mirai bite his lip thinking of a way to answer.

"W, well im half" Mirai felt kind of guilty, but he owed her the truth. Jesebella placed a hand on her head and sighed, she knew what was coming next.

"Well, it has to be done Jess. We had an agreement." The shorter one moved away form inspecting Mirai and stood right in front of Jess and pulled a pair of scissors out from her back pocket. Jesebella backed away waving her hands in front of her again

"If you date a Saiyajin, I give you a fringe. We agreed" The shorter girl moved in closer to Jesebella, opening and closing the scissors threateningly. An evil grin began to form on her face.

"WAIT!" Mirai butted in and stood between Jess and the other girl. He was the only thing stopping Jesebella getting a fringe.

"We're not dating" Mirai finally came to Jesebella's defense. A sad frown forced it's way on the shorter girls face, she was really looking forward to it. Jess walked up behind Mirai and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" She said her voice sweet and elegant.

"I take it these are you're friends" Jesebella nodded, then walked over to the two girls.

"This is Kasumi" Jesebella motioned to the shorter girl. "And this is Sora" She then pointed to the taller girl. Both girls smiled politely.

"EHEM!" Dende coughed to get every ones attention.

"Can I speak with you all in private?" Dende asked the gang, they all just nodded and followed him a few meters away form the girls.

"So what's this all about Dende?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, those girls you're all getting quite fond of ARE THE BLACK CIRLCE!" Dende was screaming by the end of the sentence and the girls could hear his every word.

The z fighters just stood there looking rather stunned for a few minutes before Gohan 'Regained consciousnesses'

"But there so nice, and they don't exactly look like the type to go taking over the universe" Gohan had thought he'd pointed out the obvious but Dende looked rather confused.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I swear that's them" Dende had confused him self, let alone everyone else.

"Well, just be careful around them okay. It could be a trap" They all nodded and walked back over to the three girls with their '_Serious' _faces on.

"Hey guys, their announcing the first round soon. Are you gonna come?" Jesebella asked, there was no reply. Jesebella's grin began to shrivel up as she realized they were all frowning at her.

"Look, if this is about me being part of the Black Circle. Im sorry. I just didn't think it was the sort of thing you bring up in a conversation. OKAY!" Jess was now in a bad mood. She had spent most of her life lonely because she was in The B.C her only friends where Sora and Kasumi, who were in the Circle them selves. No-one wanted to know her, most of them were afraid. Others despised her for little or no reason.

"So how do you know Raditz?" Vegeta asked out of the blue. Jesebella and in fact, all of them looked confused.

"I..ah..Wha-"

"You're friend earlier said that she thought Raditz was bad. How do you know him?" Jesebella realized the conversation earlier and thought about how she could explain.

"Errmm, well I was passing Vegetasei when I ran out of fuel. So I stopped there and well, met Raditz. I didn't have any money so I was forced to pay with my body." Jesebella was then cut of by Sora.

"STOP THE SOB STORY YOU ENJOYED IT YOU WHORE!" Jesebella turned to look at Sora with a shocked but agreeing face.

"So you're the one Raditz was talking about." Jesebella turned her attention from Sora to Vegeta, "He spoke about me?" Jess really hadn't thought she meant anything to the Saiyajin.

"Yeah, you where the reason he left Vegetasei. He went looking for you but found his brother, Kakarot, instead." Vegeta tilted his head in the direction of Goku when he mentioned his name. Jesebella was of in her little dream world when she was rudely awoken by an elbow to her ribs.

"JESEBELLA WE'RE LEAVING NOW, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!" Kasumi shouted, looking rather irritated. She turned on her heels and walked up to Vegeta, who was all ready on his way to the group.

"So what you're name?" She asked him smiling hoping he didn't want to kill her.

"Vegeta"… "King Vegeta" (Since his dad is dead he has taken the place of king. So don't get confused he's not his dad)

"King?" Jesebella asked, leaning in close to get a good look at him. Vegeta spun his head around annoyed that his personal space had been breeched but had not noticed how close Jess was and with the turn of his head their lips locked. It was a few seconds before Vegeta broke the kiss, pushing the dazed Jesebella off him.

"Hey guys the results for the first round are in" Gohan called to Vegeta and Jess waving a piece of paper in the air. Vegeta and Jesebella hurried over and read the paper, it read;

_**The Results are as follows**_

_**Round One: Videl Vs Kasumi**_

_**Round Two: Goku Vs Kyo**_

_**Round Three: Jesebella Vs Piccolo**_

_**Round Four: Sora Vs 18**_

_**Round Five: Krillen Vs Gohan**_

_**Round Six: Vegeta Vs Hideki**_

_**Round Seven: Tien Vs Daichi**_

_**Round Eight: Mirai Trunks Vs Arata**_

_**Round Nine: Goten Vs Yuudai **_

**_Round Ten: Trunks Vs Masuyo_**

_**Round Eleven: Yamcha Vs Goro**_

(There are other rounds but there of no concern to you so just pretend their there)

Eeeeennnnnndddd of chapter tttwwwwwoooooo!!!! Woop.


End file.
